Content providers are ever trying to figure out ways to offer users more timely and relevant information as people are increasingly using portable computing devices in more areas of their lives. Conventional mechanisms that provide users with information have been limited by the amount of data those systems are able to gather, transmit, and process in a short time. As the rate of data available increases and is able to be transmitted and processed increases, it can be advantageous to adapt not just the ways in which information is delivered, but also what information is delivered, when this information is delivered, and where this information is delivered to these devices.